Trick or Treat
by Rainbow Sparks
Summary: Halloween is upon them and Tricks and Treats are everywhere.


Trick or Treat

Early morning on the 30th of October, Mario and Luigi were checking out their newly created costumes. Mario had made a vampire Toad costume, with every little detail, and Luigi had made a ghost costume. His costume was a white sheet with eye holes. Luigi didn't spend too much time on his costume, as he had other things to think about; for example, who he wanted to dance with at the Halloween ball. Mario, however spent months on his - getting Peach to do all the sewing and female things that he was hopeless at. Once it was done, Peach added the finishing touches to make it look real.

The reason Mario and everyone were working so hard to get these costumes finished and perfect, was for the Halloween Festival which took place every year. It had dancing, costume competitions and parades with feasts - all you could eat. There had been an everlasting battle between Mario and Wario, to see who could have the most advanced and convincing costume. However, Wario always played dirty by ruining Mario's costume with such things as grease and paint and sometimes he would just steal it.

However, this year was no different; in some ways to any other, but in another way it was. Wario had a trick up his sleeve this year, a bigger messier plan. Wario spent more time on his plan then his costume this year because this time he didn't care on his costume - the plan was much more important. He believed that with his plan he would make such a ruin of Mario's costume it didn't matter how rubbish his was; he would still win the battle. Wario got help from Waluigi and Bowser and also asked the mischievous Mini Bowser to be part of the plan.

Wario's plan was to set up traps around Mario's house. The first being a carefully placed bucket of tar above Mario's door, so when he walked through the door he would be covered in tar. Next, a motion sensor so after Mario has been tarred he will fall past, letting the feathers strapped to the ceiling fall onto Mario's costume. The final thing to ruin Mario's costume was Mini Bowser who hid under the coffee table, and was to jump and shred the costume.

It came to 6am on the 31st of October and like clockwork Mario got up and got dressed straight into his costume. Luigi had come earlier, and came trough the door that joined their rooms to use Mario's mirror; as Luigi had broken his a few days ago. He decided to go into the front room to get something, as he walked through the tar landed on him and his costume. He fell past the sensor and landed with a bang. As he was semi-conscious he didn't get up straightaway and just laid face-down. Mini Bowser saw his chance and jumped form under the table ripping and shredding poor Luigi's costume. Mini Bowser didn't realize he had got the wrong person as he couldn't see because of all the feathers and tar; Mini Bowser then ran out the door to quickly to look back and check.

When he got back to Wario, he told him the plan went perfectly and was successful down to the very last little trick. Wario could not wait to see the result of his little plan, later on at the festival. But little did he know what had actually happened.

Back at Mario and Luigi's house, Peach and Daisy came round to meet Mario and Luigi so they could all turn up at the festival together. As Luigi answered the door Daisy burst into a fit of giggles.  
"What are you going as…? A chicken?" she said, taunting him.  
Luigi walked away furiously with his head down to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
"Leave him alone Daisy, Wario's trick got Luigi this year, not me." Mario said, as he went to get Luigi to go to the festival.

"I look stupid… I can't go…" he said, crossing his arms.

"I have a plan to fool Wario… You know you want to." Mario said, pulling Luigi of the end of the bed and telling him the plan as they walked out the door. They arrived at the festival and approached Wario.

"HAHA! Mario! It looks like my costume is better then yours, so I WIN!" Wario said, snorting as he laughed like the pig he is.

Luigi removed Mario's costume. "No you lose, your plan didn't get Mario, it got me… And I think it looks good… So me and Mario win."

As he said this, Mario stepped from around the corner. Wario wasn't pleased, but as the festival had only just begun he decided to try something else.

As the saying goes: 'Trick or Treat!'


End file.
